Twelve Days of Christmas
by chibixbabe
Summary: The holidays are a time of love: friend love, romantic love, and brotherly love. Each of these twelve days, these friends will experience more meaningful then gifts could ever bring them. --series of connected one shots that contain different pairings--
1. Roxas and Namine

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
Roxine  
Rating: T for Te Amo.**

**Summary:** It's December 13th and a frendly gathering turns to something more for these two close friends.

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…**

* * *

"Roxas?" a small blond shouted from across a snow trodden field.

"Huh?"

"Let's go?" the blond girl, clad in white pea coat and faux fur hood, ran across the snowy field with rosy cheeks.

"Wait for me!" he grabbed her hand, and the blonde girl silently thanked God that her face was red from the cold.

"You think Kairi and Sora are waiting for us?"

"If they aren't, I'll deck Sora!" the blonde boy stood as if about to punch someone with his free hand, never letting go of the blonde girl's hand.

"Let's go!" she yanked away her hand and skipped away across a frozen garden.

"Hey Namine!" Roxas chased after her picking up snow and tossing it at her playfully.

"Roxas that's not nice!"

"I never said I was nice," he mischievously chuckled before catching her by the wrist.

"We're never gonna get to the café if we stand around out here all night!" she giggled.

"Wait Nami, look at this," he turned her around and behind him was the most beautiful sunset Traverse Town had ever seen, or so _she_ thought. The warm hues of the sun made her forget the frigid cold air. Her heart felt like smiling and she could feel her whole soul melt at the moment.

"Roxas…" the blond softly smiled and looked back at her companion.

"Hmmm?"

"I… I…" she wanted so much to tell him exactly how this moment made her feel... about this and him... but before she could say a word he had looked at his cell phone.

"Oh man, we gotta go!" he once again grabbed her by the hand, racing in front of her.

"Roxas!" she whined as he pulled her through the sparkling snow and into a small café.

*

Leaving Roxas for a moment to pay, Namine strolled to the large fireplace that centered the shop with cocoa in hand and watched the flames dance among the vibrant red logs. The heat radiated all around her and she felt so much warmer after being in the cold with Roxas for so long. Unexpectedly, a small redhead leaped behind her giving her a tight squeeze as well as frightening her a tad.

"Hi Kairi," she held on with a nervous grip to her large cup of cocoa.

"Happy Holidays Nami!" she smiled, bouncing in lace next to her friend.

"Where's Sora?" I turned searching the small coffee shop for the spiky brunette.

"He's buying us some hot cocoa."

"Oh, so are you spending the holidays with him?" she nudged her friend playfully.

"Well of course we are," The redheads face began to warm from more then the heat of the flames, "My parents are on a cruise in the Bahamas and the rest of my family has scattered around the country."

"What about him? Are you going to his family's?"

"No, he and Roxas are having their first independent Christmas at home."

"Oh," it was the blonde's turn to blush. How could she be fooled into thinking that Roxas would actually want to spend Christmas with her?

"Well not together, I think," Kairi quickly said, seeing her friend's slight distress.

"Are we still going to spend Christmas Eve together?" Namine brushed away the previous subject.

"Yeah, Sora's making dinner and everything."

"How's that going to go?" her face scrunched slightly at the thought.

"Fabulous because Sora is an amazing chef," the redhead proudly smiled, and Sora came up from behind her with her cocoa.

"Here's your cocoa Kai kai," he smiled childishly at Namine and she threw him a smile back.

"Thank you," she grabbed it gratefully.

"No problem for you Kai," he smiled and his child-like face flushed a light shade of pink, "Oh and Nam?"

"Yeah?" the fair-haired beauty had turned away momentarily form the affectionate almost-couple.

"Roxas wants you to go to the table," she nodded happily and walked around the corner to a small round table. Roxas' things were sitting in the furthest seat and he was standing beside the other chair pulling it out for her.

"Ummm hi?"

"We are having a little private moment before Sora and Kairi come. Now sit," he indicated to the chair and she willingly did so.

"So?"

"So."

"What are we talking about in our private moment?" she leaned on her elbows slightly towards him.

"Hmmm… how about… Christmas."

"What about it?"

"What are you planning to do on Christmas day, since Christmas Eve is obviously already planned for?" he leaned in just as far as she had closing the gap a little more.

"Ummm… well… yeah," now that he was closer, her poor mind could think straight, "Nothing really. I was going to visit my mom and now I sort of hate her… So I nothing really."

"Wrong. You do have something to do," she tilted her head slightly in confusion, "You shall spend all of Christmas day with me."

"Wait… I thought you and Sora would spend time together."

"That's what Christmas Eve is for," he pulled away slightly and he started turning red, "I want to spend it someone… someone like you."

"Oh…" Namine felt her heart just give up on her and her face was a deep wine red.

"If you don't want to…" he looked away.

"No, no I want to! Sorry, it just caught me off guard."

"That's great!" he smiled and leaned back in his seat, sighing in relief, "Look who's coming."

"Any room for us at this obscenely small table?" Sora plopped into a seat right next to Roxas.

"Yes, my good man," he threw his arm around his brother. The two looked the part too. Each with piercing blue eyes and smooth yet strong facial features, yet Sora's childlike air was always in the smile on his face and Roxas had his signature mischievous smile on his lips.

"So Sora what's for dinner on Christmas Eve?" Kairi questioned as she sat beside the flaxen girl.

"Wait, Sora's cooking?" Roxas flew away from his brother.

"Yeah I am," the brunette puffed his chest out with pride.

"I might just pass on dinner then!" his brother punched him in the arm lightly.

"I mean smoked cooked quail with candied pears and garlic frittata. Yummy!" Sora smiled at the thought and soon Roxas had fallen under the same charm thinking of the delicious food.

"You are such boys!" Namine giggled and Kairi agreed.

"We be men! Argh!" they grunted and stood to flex.

"Yeah, haha very manly men," the two girls were nearly in a fit of laughter before they both gave up and sat down.

"Whatever, you still love us."

"And who said this…?" they all laughed. They continued joking and messing around for an hour or so before Roxas suddenly got an urge to go play in the snow.

"You're going alone, I hope you know," Namine smiled as he pulled on his layers of warm clothing.

"No, I'll be there with him!" Sora followed suit taking one last sip of his cocoa before putting on his gloves.

"Awww Sora!" Kairi whined tugging at his arms, "Stay in here where it's warm!"

"Kai, I haven't played in the snow with my brother since we were kids. I'll be back in before you know it… unless you come with us…" he said suggestively and soon shaking his head when he saw her face.

"Fine, go play in the snow. We'll stay in here."

"Okay," he pulled her in and hugged her. Roxas and Namine both stepped away to give them a moment of privacy.

"Don't freeze out there," she adjusted his scarf so that it covered more of his face.

"How could I when I hold that warm smile of your near my heart?" the blonde's face had began changing to a dark red.

"Uh… I guess," she stammered trying to find a suitable response.

"It's true," he swept his finger beneath her chin to bring her eyes to his.

"Thank you… I guess Sora's ready," she gestured to his brother with a thin hand.

"Oh yeah. And before I go," he turned and pointed to the messenger bag by the table, "Watch that for me."

"Ummm okay Roxie," the blonde giggled at the name, and he leaned in close.

"See ya in a bit."

"Okay," she popped away and he waved at her as he and his brother skipped out. She turned around and picked the bag up to place it on the chair something fell out. On the floor was a long green box.

"What's that?" Kairi leaned to pick up the gift, "It has your name on it," and Namine grabbed it.

"Roxas!?" the flaxen girl skipped after him but he was already out in the cold.

"You have to open it!"

"Kairi! That wouldn't be right!" though her curiosity was itching to open the jewelry box.

"It doesn't look like he's got anything else in here," Namine turned to her friend who was searching through Roxas' bag.

"Stop that!"

"Oh wait, there is a note on the bottom," she turned it over and lifted it to read in the light, "_For Namine on the first day of Christmas. __Tonight's the first night, and this is where it all starts. Know that each of these gifts comes straight from my heart. Now each night going forward, I'll bring gifts to you or your door, The twelve days of Christmas, not one less or one more_," she paused, "Awww, oh on the side it says '_Kairi stop going through my stuff_!'" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Did he really write that?" she grabbed the box from her friend rereading it over and over.

"Are you going to see what's inside?"

"Yeah… okay," the blonde girl sighed and opened the green box. Inside was a silver necklace with a single pear emerald hanging from it.

"Whoa…" she took the words out of Namine's mouth.

"This is so beautiful," she lifted it out and looked more carefully at the detail. Two, silver leaves protruded from a stem connecting to the emerald, imitating a pear. The back of each leaf was his and her initials. She stared at it silently not yet noticing that the corner of the café she and Kairi had been standing in, now had a new arrangement of people. The redhead slipped away and exchanged places with the blonde boy.

"You like it?" she seemed slightly startled, jumping back a few inches.

"I love it," her hands fumbled with the clasps.

"Lemme help you," he took the necklace and stepped behind her, draping it on her pale neck. He pulled her beautiful golden locks out of the way, lightly touching her neck and making her shudder. He clicked the ends together, finally, after a moment then she turned back to thank him.

"Roxas, I-I d-don't know what t-to say," she barely choked out.

"A simple 'I love you too' will suffice," he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I do love you Roxas… I never knew how to say it."

"Well 'tis the season for love and joy. Now we know we love each other, we can celebrate the joy," he smirked playfully at her.

"Roxas, I love you," she threw arms around him. He squeezed her back, leaning his head into her hair saying:

"I love you too Namine."

…**A partridge in a pear tree.**

* * *

Merry Christmas from chibi and startscribbling12,

I got this grand idea when I was sitting contemplating a Christmas one shot. Not I'm doing a sort of 12 shot? Haha I guess that makes sense. Just little romantic/ funny chapters. I like the idea already.

P.S. I just noticed that the sentence at the top is kinda funny "on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me… Roxas?!" yeah odd but funny hhahaha

Anyway, ENJOY!

:3 chibi


	2. Sora and Kairi

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****SoKai  
****Rating: T for TETHERBALL.**

**Summary: **It's December 14th, and Kairi and Sora are spending the day together. He decides to show her something out of the ordinary for the second day of Christmas.

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

* * *

It was a snowy December afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky. The reflection from the sun made all the snow of the ground glitter a light silver. The birds were chirping and it actually wasn't below zero. Sora's house stood in the middle of the neighborhood, and his sidewalks and driveway were perfectly shoveled so the house stood out against the snowy grounds. Roxas and Sora had hung up lights and decorations the previous day, so it was very festive.

As the clock chimed four, Kairi had driven up to Sora's house for a day of relaxation. Roxas and driven to her house to hang around with Namine. They pretty much switched places. Kairi's boots crunched against the cold snow. The contrast was amazing; her hot pink snow boots against the pale color of the ground. She shivered a few times and sighed a heavy breath. Her vision went crossed eyed as she watched her breath form in the air in front of her.

Skipping through the yard, she rang the doorbell to Sora's home, and tapped her foot as she waited for the brunette to gather himself up enough to answer the door. As the front door flew open, Sora stood there in a pair of jeans and a nice, warm, dark sweatshirt, completely contrasting with Kairi. She was wearing a pair of jeans but her sweatshirt was a bright pink.

"Kai!" Sora shouted, wrapping her in a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek. Kairi giggled into his arms and graciously hugged him back.

"Hey, Sora." She smiled. "Can I come in now?" Sora smiled sheepishly and stepped aside so the auburn haired girl could walk in. As he shut the door behind her, she stomped her feet a few times on his carpet to knock the extra snow off. The brunette boy took Kairi's coat and hung it up in the hall closet. For living on their own, Roxas and Sora sure knew how to keep their house clean.

"So, I threw some food in the oven, I hope you don't mind." Sora told Kairi as they walked into the living room. Kairi shook her head with a smile and became engrossed in the Christmas Tree.

"Wow, you decorated this so well."

"I watched my parents a lot." Sora bent over and check the food in the over for a few minutes before closing the door and walking to Kairi. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Is there anything festive that you _don't _have?" Kairi giggled, turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Not really!" He threw himself back onto the couch and resting his feet up on the coffee table.

"What's that?" Kairi pointed to the tank down the hall. It wasn't bubbling like a fish tank, it was just a pool of water.

"Oh, those are um—well just go look for yourself. I was planning on giving them to you as a surprise. Wasn't much of a surprise now was it?" Sora could be so dumb sometimes. Kairi walked slowly over to the tank and pressed her hands against it as she leaned and peered into it.

"What are—OH!" She exclaimed as one of the small creatures moved. It swam forward a bit and it's head slowly contracted back into it's shell. "They are turtles!"

"Yeah, Roxas's helped me pick them out for you." Sora rubbed the back of his head. A bad habit he had.

"They are adorable." Kairi reached her hands into the tank and pulled out the first turtle; there were two. On the back in white paint, the turtle had small wings painted on the shell. "Are these wings?"

"Yeah, I painted them the other night. There was a meaning—since I am planning on GIVING you the turtles."

Kairi tilted her head in a weird fashion as she studied the small organism in her hands. "It's a Turtle Dove!" She proclaimed loudly, beaming at Sora for her accomplishment to name this creature.

"How the hell did you come up with that name?" Kairi completely ignored the question and put the turtle back in it's tank before hugging him full force.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"What are you talking about?! How did you come up with that name?" It was obvious Sora was oblivious to the song.

"I'm going to name them Fuzzy Wuzzy," She pointed to one turtle, "And Clyde." She stated pointing to the other.

"Clyde?"

"Yes. Clyde." Kairi walked out into the hall of the house and turned to face him with her arms behind her back. "I think it's so romantic that you got me two Turtle Doves." She smiled sweetly. Little did she know she was standing under mistletoe.

"It was all part of the plan, Kairi." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist before capturing her lips with his. It startled her for a moment before she melted into the kiss.

Sora had no idea what two turtle doves meant at the time.

**...Two turtle doves.**

* * *

Startscribbling12 is backkkkkk co-authoring!

Haha, anyway, I was assigned to write the second day of Christmas. So, as I was writing this, chibi was playing Kingdom Hearts II on PROUD MODE! AH! Good for her.

Anyway—this was my one shot!


	3. Riku and Xion

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****Rion  
Rating: T for Tea and Crumpets**

**Summary: **It's is December 15th and a flight for Xion leads to her heart taking off with the plane.

**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

* * *

A petite girl of about twenty-three, ran up the hill and stopped. She turned her head out to the snow-laden landscape. She was wrapped in a black coat, fur around the hood, black combat boots, and gray beanie that pulled her short black hair close to her face. In her hands she carried two large black suitcases. Her breath was visible as she stared into the bright blue winter sky. The phone in one of her many pockets vibrated and, after finding it, she pulled it out to discover her favorite cousin Roxas was the one calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Xion? You're on your way to town right?" he was referring to his cousin's trek around the world to various countries, right now she was in France.

"Oui, I am on my way to the airport right now!"

"Great, see you in a few hours. Have a great flight!" she chuckled lightly before hanging up her phone and picking up her bags to continue on her way to the large airport just down the street.

She walked up to the large building and looked up as a large plane flew overhead. Xion dragged her two bags into customs and went through much security before boarding the flight that would land in Radiant Gardens in three hours. She remembered she was to take a taxi from the airport straight to Sora and Roxas's home. She had her iPod touch playing soft jazz as she comfortably nestled into her seat. Once she got settled, other passengers had begun to pile on behind her. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that there was not single person sitting in her row. Much to her disappointment, a silver haired muscular man began to place a bag into the compartment above her seat.

"May I squeeze past you miss?" his voice deep, smooth, sexy and she complied with little problem. She nodded quickly before changing the song to try to distract her from the gorgeous man sitting beside her. He then tapped her on the shoulder:

"You trying to go deaf?"

"Oh, is it that loud?" the raven-haired girl ripped out the ear-buds playing to see the outside volume.

"Just a wee bit," he chuckled lightly and she couldn't help but feel warmth in his giggle.

"So..." she left the ear-buds in her lap giving up on all attempts on avoiding her thoughts of the guy.

"What are you going to Radiant Gardens" he turned to her, flipping silver strands of hair from his stark blue eyes.

"Just some adventure really," she smiled and his smirk back gave her more confidence, "... And I'm going to visit my cousins for the holidays."

"Oh that's interesting," he coolly said before physically pulling his hair from his eyes.

"Yep," she sheepishly said turning her gaze past him, out the window.

"I love the winter French sky, don't you?" this was going good for Xion so for the rest of the plane ride she was determined to get him to smirk every so often. It was playful yet so... mischievous. She wanted to get to know this complete stranger sitting next to her, like it was some sort of compulsion she developed when she laid eyes on him. Him and his obviously gorgeous body underneath his tight maroon turtleneck, after he had taken off his leather jacket. Mr. Gorgeous turned out to have a real name, going by Riku. His family was in Radiant Gardens as were most of his friends as he had grown up there.

"I grew up just outside of Radiant Gardens." she smiled as she pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"I grew up in Radiant Gardens all my life," he stared out the window nostalgically.

"Why were you in France then?"

"Oh just to get away ya know. Sometimes spending time alone kinda soothes the soul," he turned to her seeing her totally focused on him, "I've been there my whole life... I needed a few months to just live outside the box."

"Wow," she smiled, "That's really nice."

"Hello ma'am, sir?" a tall, leggy blonde flight attendant greeted us, "Might I interest you in anything to eat? We have three special chicken dinners this evening- Chicken la Maison, Chicken Cordon Bleu, and Chicken Françoise," they both shook their heads and turned to each other once again.

"So... are you visiting anyone besides your cousins?" he may have been implying something but she missed it.

"I think my aunt and uncle, and my cousins are sorta dating two of my old best friends."

"So... are _you_ dating anyone?" he still had his cool aura about him, even though the direct question startled the raven-haired girl.

"Oh... ummm I'm not really... dating anyone... no," Xion's face began to blush dark pink.

"I'm surprised. Someone as cute and funny as you, single?" he chuckled lightly making her blush even more then her already dark face had.

"I just guess I'm just not some guys type," she docilely said allowing her short hair fall between them as her own curtain from her embarrassment.

"That I don't get," he reached over and pulled the hair from its place to see her eyes, "You're one of the prettiest girls I've met... and I think you are pretty smart from the, what, three hours I've known you," she smiled but her blushing seemed to leave her somewhat speechless. Before she could say anything, over the intercom the attendant spoke:

"Please get back into your seats and buckle up, we shall be landing in about ten minutes."

"...I guess our time has come to an end..." he lifted her face to look straight into her eyes, "I just spent three of the best hours on a plane with this great girl," Xion could feel her voice shut down, never had she met a guy that was so willing to be this open with her, "I know I sound crazy but... you have just made me believe in love at first sight."

"Oh... wow..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the gorgeous Radiant Gardens. Thank you for flying Destiny Air and Happy Holidays!" the perky flight attendant waved and people began packing up whatever they had on them.

"Well I guess this is good bye Xion," he stood and pushed passed her and waft of sweet paopu scented air lifted to her nose.

"Wait... that's it? So you want my number or something?" she looked frantically at him he smirked and suddenly in a blink several anxious men and women were pushing him down the aisle.

"Merry Christmas my raven-haired sweetheart! I'll wait for you!" he frantically attempted to push back but he couldn't surpass the hundred exiting.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my mystery-sky guy," the black haired girl muttered sadly under her breath and propelled herself to follow the people down the aisle hoping he would wait for her outside the gates. The moment she stepped out, she searched the crowds of people incoming Radiant Garden Airport to leave here or go there. The raven-haired girl whipped around as she heard someone screaming her name.

"XION?" her navy blue eyes brightened as she searched for a silver headed male in the crowd. Much to her disappointment, she did not see him. Instead she was bombarded by her cousin Roxas and his spiky dirty blonde hair.

"Hi little cuz'!" she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hey Xion, how was the flight?" he began walking with her to baggage claim.

"It was... something else," she smiled lost in thought.

"What happened?" he looked at her sceptically, knowing that something, _or someone_, was behind this.

"Nothing."

"I grew up with you Xion, and now you think you've learned the art of lying?"

"I guess not," she frowned before pulling at his spikes, "You need to get a hair cut. One day, your hair is going to give up on up on this defying gravity act and it'll be because it can't handle the weight of this excess hair."

"Ouch," he batted her hand away and she reached down picking up her suitcases, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Change subjects or pull my hair!" the blonde threw his head to move the bangs from his face, "Now who was he?"

"Who was who?" she followed him as he led her to the lot just outside the entrance.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. The guy that's got you all loopy-headed."

"I have no idea what you are talking about hey," she stopped at the car, "Where's Sora?"

"He said he had some stuff to do today and he's going to catch up with you when he gets back later," he said, "Hey! I said don't do that!"

"Do what?" she batted her eyes coyly.

"That," he pointed to her mouth, "Subject switcher, Tell me who this guy was."

"I will... after we catch up. Now... tell me how everyone's been..." and thus the drive home was focused on forgetting the mysterious Riku.

Upon entering the house, Xion smiled in delight at the light smell of delicious cooking wafting from the kitchen. She hadn't actually been to the house since Sora and Roxas moved in but it was still warm and homey to her. Roxas took her bags to the apparent spare room and she began to search around the house for something to occupy her brain. It would be her luck to find the man of her dreams on a plane just to have him swept away from her as if it never happened. She plopped onto the large couch in the living room and couldn't help but let her mind think about that amazing guy.

"_You went to Radiant Garden High?" Riku smirked and she felt her heart skip a beat._

"_Yeah, well... that is after I transferred from Traverse Town High."_

"_That's... pretty cool," he smiled, "I went to Traverse Town High too, but for all four years."_

"_Oh, my cousins went there too. I transferred out because Radiant Garden High has a special language program that my parents really wanted me to take."_

"_Oh so how well do you speak French then?" his eyes seemed to be growing in curiosity._

"_Pretty much fluently," she smiled, proud of this fact._

"_Oh wow."_

"_Yeah I speak a little Spanish and German too..."_

"_That's really cool..."_

Xion sat up blinking. _Wait... if he went to Traverse Town High then..._ She rocketed off the couch and around the corner straight into Roxas.

"Whoa, slow down horsey! Where's the fire?"

"Do you have your Traverse Town High yearbooks?" she took a slow breath in as to not pass out from breathing too quickly.

"Yeah they're in my room. Why?"

"Just bring me one at least and I could probably explain," he nodded and she followed the blond into his room. It wasn't in completely terrible condition. Actually, Xion was surprised as to the cleanliness of her younger cousin. Sora always seemed like he would have been the clean one.

"Here," he handed her his sophomore year yearbook, "Now will you explain?"

"Hold on," she held up her finger and flipped to the athletics. _He said something about playing volleyball in high school, right?_ She stopped at the boys volleyball photo. Not even a moment passed before she saw a younger Riku on the varsity team. Even back then he looked buff and muscular and just plain gorgeous. Her pale fingers ran down the list of names and found his: Riku Ito.

"Riku Ito? How do you know him?" Roxas followed her finger on the list.

"He's... he's..." she did get to finish because Sora came bursting through the door.

"Hi Xion!" he picked her up and swung her around the room.

"Hi Sora!"

"How was the flight?"

"It was..."

"Something else?" Roxas finished for her, raising a brow.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Nothing I just met this amazing-," she stopped when she saw someone else standing at the doorway of Roxas' room.

"Sora where am I stay-" he stopped too. Both blue eyes stopped at each other and everything paused for a moment between them.

"R-Riku?" she choked out.

"Xion?"

"Wait you two know each other?" Roxas and Sora sang in unison.

"This is..." she began.

"The one I told you about Sora..." they still didn't move. Xion, mainly because she was still processing this whole moment. Riku, because he was just stunned.

"Oh well... now I guess you did get to see her again."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"That's the guy Xion?" Roxas inquired of the raven haired girl.

"Yeah."

"Well. What a small, small world."

"Yeah."

"Are you two going to stand there or what?" Sora asked switching his view between the two of us.

"Let's just leave them for a second," Roxas said dragging his cousin by the abnormally spiky hair. They stood there in silence for a moment before Riku practically stumbled to her and caught her in a tight hug.

"This is the best day of my life," he whispered into her hair.

"Ditto to that," she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Xion, where the hell did you go?"

"You didn't wait so I left."

"I did too," he pulled back slightly offended, "I waited with Sora for like twenty minutes!"

"I looked for you before Roku dragged me away," he chuckled at the nickname.

"Roku? No one's called him that since we were in high school," he smiled and brushed his finger beneath her chin to lift her head to him, "The point is... I want you. I mean... I want- I-I want to be with you," she was surprised at his sudden childlike behavior.

"Riku Ito are you nervous?" he seemed startled slightly at her courageous attitude.

"Only when I meet beautiful raven-haired girls who are so amazing that I can't think straight," he changed back to his cool tone, though it was still shaky.

"Riku...?"

"Yes Xion?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too," he smiled.

"Good," she took what was left of her courage and she lifted herself to his lips. At first contact, they both seemed timid. Then, they were both overcome with love and joy that they began to move with each other. Parting lips and dancing tongues, they fell deeper into the kiss as his hands moved down her back and her's tighter around his neck.

"Well isn't that just the best Christmas present?" Roxas chuckled, and the two pulled apart slowly staring into each others' eyes before turning to the brothers.

"Are you saying my turtle gift wasn't awesome? She _loved_ it!" Sora sounded appalled.

"You didn't even realize the significance of it until after _I_ told you what it meant."

"Ugh well your twelve days of gifts idea doesn't exactly make this look bad either."

"Okay well," Riku took his hands from his black haired love, "Well now that we've established this gift was..." he looked at Xion, "Amazing... Let's get the girls and we'll go out for dinner to celebrate our homecoming."

"Okay I'll go get Kairi."

"Wait where is she?"

"Ummm... playing with Fuzzy Wuzzy and Clyde."

"Who?" Xion and Riku both turned to Sora.

"Ummm they're two turtle doves..."

"I thought you said they were turtles?" Xion said.

"Well they are but it's... like.. oh never mind, I'll explain over dinner," he rubbed his head.

"Ha ha let's get going guy," Roxas said as they began to exit his room, Xion and Riku stopped at the door.

"So I guess this means the next few weeks we shall be getting to know each other."

"That's..."

"Something else?" he smiled bringing her in for another deep kiss before leaving Roxas' room.

**...Three French Hens**

* * *

Hi chibixbabe here and wow this took me a while to write but I thought it was really cute and romantic and ugh so amazing. Alrighty, hope you like it review.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	4. Sora and Namine

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****SoraNamine  
****Rating: T for That's What She Said **_**Last Night**_

**Subject: **Sora and Namine were hanging out on a walk and Sora thought it would be fun to bring a paintball gun with. Now, Sora's a murderer?

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

* * *

Being at the tender age of twenty-two, Sora should know what the definitions of things are. But, he just _doesn't. _And, Namine knew that all too well. She had hung out with Sora a lot during High School, so they became best friends. It was December 16th, and Sora offered to walk with Namine while Roxas and Kairi were doing something of "special importance". He didn't know what that meant, but that wasn't a surprise. Namine insisted that they just go for a special walk in the forest, but no. He had to bring his paintball gun.

"What are you accomplishing by bringing that?" Namine asked him as they walked down a snowy path. She pulled her white pea coat around her small form as Sora helped her across the icy walkway.

"What if we get **attacked?**"

"That's not going to kill them," Sora shrugged, not seeing any logic in Namine's explanation and continued to walk forward. Namine stuck her tongue out at Sora's back, which was covered by a navy blue puffy coat. His brunette spikes were covered in light flakes of snow. You couldn't see them in Namine's hair that well since she was so blond.

"So," Sora started, turning around, throwing the paintball gun over his shoulder. "What did Roxas get you _today_?" Namine rolled his eyes at his tone of voice and walked up to him before pulling out a necklace to show him. The necklace was on a silver chain and held four small bird charms. They each symbolized an important step in their relationship, and so far, only two of the birds were filled.

"You get it? Four calling birds?" Namine asked him, looking up to meet his eyes. Sora held the necklace in between his fingers before dropping it back onto her neck.

"How romantic." Sora rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.

"It is! You're just jealous Roxas know how to be romantic and you don't. Even your friend Riku is more romantic!" She yelled, though a smile was present on her face.

"Oh, come on!" Sora ran and jumped on a rock, pointing the paintball gun in the air, "They just met."

Namine stood with her hands on her hips. The cold winter air was making her cheeks red, which made her face stand out. She was normally very pale. She blew some air in her face which caused her bangs to fly in the air before landing softly back on her face. She narrowed her bright aquamarine eyes.

"That is what makes it more romantic! Like Romeo and Juliet!"

"But didn't they die?" It's amazing. Sora actually knew something about literature.

"That's only because of their families! Riku and Xion can be together. What did you get Kairi today?"

"I didn't...." Namine slapped herself on the forehead. "Should I be getting her something?"

"Of course!" She said, pushing him on the knee. But, apparently he didn't expect it and out of reflex, pulled the trigger on his paintball gun. The paint was released into the air, and not to long after, a bird fell to the ground.

"Oh.."

"OH MY GOD!" Namine fell to the ground around the bird. "Look what you did!" Sora held his hands up in defense, shaking his head.

"I didn't do it!" Namine glared at him and scooped the small brown bird in her hands. The force of the paintball caused the bird to die. Tears welled up in Namine's eyes. Sora jumped down from the rock and instead of landing on his feet, he tripped, pulling the trigger once more. Namine heard a distance chirp.

"SORA!"

She grabbed a wad of snow and whipped at his face as hard as her tiny arms could throw. She was never on the softball team to the snow did little but make his face very cold. Sora crawled over to Namine and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said. Instead of returning the hug, she pushed him off and glared. He fell onto his back and there was rustling heard in some bushes. Thinking it was a threat, Sora shot into the bushes. Namine gasped, and paranoid, she shot up from her spot in the snow and ran to the bush. A large black bird lay dead in the bushes.

"What the hell, Sora!?" Namine stomped over him and ripped the gun from him. "I told you bringing this was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, Namine! Honest." She could see the truthfulness in his eyes. Sighing, she gave him a tight hug, signaling that she forgave him.

"I guess it was an accident." She concluded. Taking a look at the gun, "Isn't there a safety on this...?" She mumbled. Her finger went towards the trigger.

"No!" Sora screamed, but it was too late. She already shot the gun, and Sora fell to the ground. Namine dropped the paintball gun and her small hands went to her mouth in horror. Sora was on the ground, clutching his area in pain.

"I'm _so _sorry," She said, running to his side, though there wasn't much she could do by this point. It would be different if he hurt his shoulder; _she could rub it._ But, she can't help Sora with this. Sora nodded and groaned in pain and a catchy jingle went off, indicating that someone was calling Namine, "Hello?" She answered in a panicked voice.

"Nam?" Roxas asked on the other line. You could hear Kairi talking to herself about prices and jewelry.

"Yeah?" She said loudly, and then in a softer voice, "Do you need ice?"

"I'm surrounded in snow!"

"Is that Sora? What happened?" Roxas sounded a bit worried.

"Well, it started with your brother being a murder..." Namine started throwing snow at Sora's area. He had his one hand over his eyes and the other clutching between his legs. There was a bright pink paint stain on his pants. "...And he killed three birds."

"He killed some birds!?"

Namine ignored Roxas' questions and kept talking, "And then he ended up with a bright pink paint stain on his pants."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is there paint on his pants?"

"I SHOT HIM IN THE PENIS!" There was a silence around them. Sora's breathing even stopped a bit.

"WHY?!"

"I didn't know!"

"What? That he had a penis!?"

"NO! That the trigger wasn't the safety!" After a brief silence, and Kairi's giggling in the background, Roxas finally brought up the question.

"Why pink?"

"Sora, Roxas wants to know, why pink?" Sora was feeling a bit better it seemed. He was sitting upright, though there was an obvious look on pain on his face.

"K-Kairi bought it."

"Oh, so whatcha gunna get her?"

Isn't that the question that started this mess?

…**Four calling birds.**

* * *

Startscribbling12 here again!

This is the fourth day! SoraxNamine fluffy friendship. All these one shots ties together, if you haven't noticed. I'm the funny author and chibixbabe is the fluffy one!

Review!


	5. Roxas and Kairi

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
Friendship: RoxasKairi  
Rating: T for Tabernacle**

**Summary: **It's December 17th, Roxas and Kairi are spending a nice day together preparing for a surprise for Sora… little do they know he's got a surprise for all of them.

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true friends gave to me…**

* * *

"Roxas, you're not doing it right for the eighteenth time. You fold them like this," the auburn haired girl took the fabric napkin from the blonde's hand and demonstrated once again.

"Why are you making me do this? I get it, Sora's birthday dinner. Why me?" she glared at him.

"Really you must ask? You're his blood and-," he held up his hand to stop her.

"Yeah, yeah I should love him," he folded his forth and final napkin and moved to placing them onto the ornate plates Kairi convinced him to buy yesterday, "But decorative napkins? In the shape of flowers?"

"I thought it would be nice to give him a nice birthday dinner after yesterday," she shook her head remembering the paint gun incident.

"So what are you making for the dinner?"

"Well all day I've been giving him everything his little heart desires."

"_Everything?_" he suggestively winked and began adding four gold napkin rings to the centers of the napkin flowers.

"No!"

"Oh yeah, those things leave bruises. Did you fix that for him?" he chuckled.

"No!" she picked up a handful of potpourri and threw it at him blushing, "I can't believe you're implying that we… ya know," she grew fluster with her red face.

"Calm down. I was just kidding. What were you saying?" he set out the forks and knives before beginning work on lighting the candles.

"Well I made him a delicious breakfast after staying over last night," she blushed at this, "And we went out to lunch at his favorite place before your girlfriend stole him away again. So to end the day I thought a warm traditional dinner would do: Lemon-Herb Roast Turkey Breast, Double-Cheese Scalloped potatoes, Minted Pea-and-Rice Pilaf and for dessert… Cookies 'n Cream Layer cake."

"Wow…" Roxas stopped mid-light to drool over the thought.

"Hell yeah wow," she snapped her fingers in his face before allowing the match to completely burn down to his fingers.

"Ouch!" the blonde quickly shook it out.

"You are such a guy!"

"I already know, you know Sora is!" he laughed as Kairi whipped a flower at his head.

"What are you getting Namine for today?" she quickly pushed onto another subject.

"It's a surprise."

"What!" she looked appalled, "We're gonna see her at the exact same time in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah but… you could text her when I'm not looking. Or tell her during dinner."

"Oh so it's an after dinner treat?" she suggestively said chuckling.

"N-No! It's just a little something."

"Just yankin' your chain."

"Shut up!" he finished lighting before he went to his room to change to something more dressy. Kairi was almost already but she had her hair in partial curlers. She went to the bathroom pulling them out and placing them in her obnoxiously large bag and let it fall to look like natural waves. She fixed up her make up and checked her wine red dress of any dirt or dust before packing her beauty supplies into her bag. Just as she finished she heard the door open.

"Well Sora, today was… less disastrous I must say," Namine said at an awkwardly loud volume so that she could relay to Kairi that they were there.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" she kept the same volume and odd tone.

"Like you are trying to get someone's attention?" he was obviously not the smartest of the bunch.

"Hey baby!" Kairi waltzed in and leaped to hug the love of her life.

"Hi you," he picked her up, landing a kiss on her scarlet lips.

"Kai, where's Roku?"

"In his room, we'll go chill in the dining room until he's ready. I don't need you two missing dinner," she winked and pushed Namine and Sora into the dressed up room.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Thanks Nami, you're bf did a bunch," as if on cue, Roxas walked out in a nice dress shirt and slacks as opposed to the wife beater and sweats he was just wearing fifteen minutes earlier.

"Hey!" the blonde girl ran to her new beau.

"Before you get any further with that," she was implying the kiss they had just received from each other, "Let's eat!" the other sat as Kairi danced her way in and out of the kitchen with the meals as the others sat down.

"Kairi, this looks delicious!" Sora complimented each of the dishes.

"Thank you my love."

"Oh, before we eat," Roxas groaned, as he was about to take a big scoop of turkey from his plate, "I want to tell you how happy I am to be here with all me- wait where's Xion and Riku?"

"Ummm they said they had something to do today… whatever that means," Namine chuckled.

"Anyway… I wanted to say I'm glad to have my friends and family with me," he smiled and after a pause Roxas began to slowly move towards his meal but was interrupted by Sora once again, "And there is something I wanted to do in front of all of you guys but since Riku and Xion are here I guess I'll just do it in front of you two," Kairi turned.

"Two? What about me?" he chuckled and reached beneath the lapel of his sport coat.

"Silly, you are part of what I wanted to show in front of them," Sora pushed out his seat and fell to his right knee, pulling out a tiny black box, "Kairi, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine finding anyone more crazy, amazing, funny, sweet, and all around beautiful. Please say you want to spend the rest of your life with me," he popped the black box open showing a sparking set of three diamonds, the time they had been dating in years, set in a gold band.

"That's what you were hiding from me this whole time!?!" Namine shot out of her seat.

"Shut up and let her answer!" Roxas pulled her into his lap covering her mouth.

"Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to spend eternity with you! I want to spend now and forever with you," she hugged him slipping on the ring before kissing him through joyous tears.

"Awww," Namine sighed behind Roxas' hand.

"Congrats bro!"

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without you," Kairi looked stunned.

"Wait what?"

"Why do you think we've been spending the last two days apart?" Sora playfully swept her chin with his hand.

"Oh Sora, you are so romantic!"

"Thank you my love."

"He's just trying to top me ya know. I thought of the gift thing first now he's trying to top me," Namine hit his arm.

"I'm not a romantic guy, but when I want to tell Kairi I love her, I will and Kai, I love you," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Sora," Kairi smiled and she stared at the beautiful diamond ring sitting on her left ring finger.

…**Five golden rings.**

* * *

Hi it's chibi and Merry Christmas once again. Oh we're so close! Who's as excited as me? Hope you liked this chapter. And yes, startscribbling is right, I am not the funny one haha [Unless you like dry humor].

Okay, well I wish you happy holidays and keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Riku, Kairi, and Sora

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****Friendship: RikuxKairixSora  
****Rating: T for Telepathic**

**Summary: **December 18th, Riku, Sora, and Kairi went out to get some coffee, before Kairi made a dreadful mistake.

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

* * *

"Let's go there!" Kairi pointed, locking arms with Sora. She was pointing in the direction of a very packed coffee house. She adorned a pink Santa hat and matching boots. Riku tagged alongside Sora, taking in the fresh smell of coffee.

"Why? Sora can't handle the caffeine," Riku laughed, holding open the door to the store. Sora glared in the direction of the silver-haired man.

"If I recall, it was YOU who had twenty cups of coffee and almost jumped off my roof," Sora retaliated. Kairi jerked her head to Riku, mouth agape.

"What?!"

"Nothing! Who wants coffee?" Riku said, slamming his hands down on the counter, scaring the cashier.

"Yeah," Kairi said, pushing Riku away, "You don't get any."

Scanning over the menu, Kairi ended up ordering coffee cake, while Sora just had regular coffee with cream. The place was so full of people that the trio ended up getting pushed outside.

"My head's cold," Sora mumbled, drinking his coffee.

Riku took the hat off of Kairi's head and slammed it on Sora's, "Thanks Riku," Sora added, sarcastically as he rolled his ears and pulled the hat over his ears.

As the three drank or ate their items, a flock of geese ended up showing up on the grass near where they were sitting. They were making themselves comfortable in the snow, fluffing their wings and squawking about. Why they were here in the winter, who knows! But, all the three knew is that one of them was staring them down. Them, meaning Kairi.

"Is that thing looking at me?" Kairi said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry about it. Take my coffee. Maybe it will be less attracted to you. I can't blame it though," Sora said, handing her his cup.

"You're a god," Kairi giggled, sipping his coffee.

"You're a god? Was that supposed to be a compliment, Sora?" Riku said, leaning back on the table. Suddenly, before Sora and Riku knew it, Kairi stood from her spot at the table and ran over to where the geese were. She threw her coffee cake at them.

"NO!" Sora and Riku shouted together. But, Kairi was too involved with what she was doing. Staring fascinatingly at the geese, she watched them tear apart the coffee cake she was just eating.

"Ah! Aren't they cute!" She said, pointing, standing on her toes. She was wearing the new boots that Sora had gotten her. They didn't correspond with the day, but she loved them anyway since he got her such a nice gift the day before.

"Kairi! Run!" Riku yelled as Sora watched his girlfriend in horror.

"What? Why--" But she ended with a breath as she turned her head. Apparently the six geese thought she still had more cake. They were advancing forward, honking at her.

"Holy shit!" It was rare for such an expression to be used by the auburn haired girl, but she backed up slowly, unable to move. Geese were pretty scary, if you think about it.

"Kairi!" Sora, being the amazing guy that he is dashed and knocked her out of the spot and took her place. Sora was being heroic. Even though a look of hear crossed his face, he dashed down the street, making the geese chase him instead of her.

"Riku, we have to save him!" Kairi yelled, standing up from the snow. Kairi grabbed his arm and follow the horde of geese down the street. All that could be seen was a brunette boy running from a pack of geese. Sora's shouts could still be heard even though he was getting farther and farther away.

"It's quiet." Riku said as they slowed to a walk. As they reached Sora's position, the geese were walking away from the scene, leaving Sora sitting in a pile of snow. His skin was red, but from the pecking at his skin. Dazed, Sora sat up and Kairi tackled him into a hug.

"You saved me!" She yelled, hugging him and kissing him.

"What's that?" Riku asked, pointing at Sora.

"Oh, you know, cuts and bruises," Sora said with a grin.

"No, that!" He pointed into his lap. Sora looked down and gasped.

"What the hell!?" He yelled and Kairi just giggled.

A goose laid an egg in his lap.

…**Six geese a laying**

* * *

I know, it was short, but I needed to get this out by the deadline and I have had such a busy week, I wouldn't have time for a longer one. I hope I didn't disappoint. I promise the rest will be longer, but this was a hard topic to do.

Startscribbling12

**_CHIBIXBABE SAYS: MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	7. Axel and Larxene

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
Larxel  
****Rating: T for Toggle?**

**Summary: **December 19th Axel, Kairi's redheaded cousin, wanted to take a nice walk in the Winter Wonderland at Nomura Park, it seems a walk wasn't all fate had in mind when Larxene fell into his life.

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…**

* * *

"Axel, you just got in and you're getting ready to leave?" Kairi whined as her lanky cousin pulled on his coat.

"I have been sitting in a car for four hours with three cats and a dog," he gestured to his pets sitting at his feet, "I'm just gonna take Torch for a walk and then I'll be back."

"Okay… Put on a scarf! I don't want mom to murder me if you get sick!"

"Kairi, I'm as warm as I can be," he pulled out a lighter and cigarette while he stepped out with his dog following him.

"Oh you shouldn't smoke! What did mom say about smoking?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don't think I know?" he shut the door before muttering, "Goodness knows I want to."

Axel pulled his heavy Akita, Torch, down the steps of the house Kairi and Namine shared. He took a deep puff and was pulled down the street in the snow by Torch. Axel attempted to yank his dog to a slower pace but he just allowed himself to be pulled until he got dragged into a snow bank.

"Torch! Slow the fuck down! You put out my cigarette!" he sat up and the dog looked at him with a smile, "I guess this is your way of saying 'quit smoking' too?" he rubbed the dogs head.

"Are you taking advice from a dog?" he heard a very mocking-filled voice, "Or are you a dog whisperer?"

"And you would be?" he turned to a tall-ish blonde wrapped in a long black trench coat.

"A concerned citizen. I don't want crazy dog whispers plaguing our neighborhood."

"Thanks, but here's how this is gonna work- I leave you alone, you leave me alone. Got it memorized?" he whipped around and began walking.

"Merry Christmas loser," and the blonde began to walk away when she noticed the dog following her, "Hey? Your dog?"

"Torch! Let's go," he pulled but it seems the dog had other plans. Torch got his owner to relinquish his grip before running through the park. Imagine this: a snow-white Akita, running into pure white snow. The blonde decided to help him chase the dog.

"Why'd you call him Torch? He's obviously not easy to find," she panted as she jogged down the lighted path.

"He's faster than a flame though, always has been- TORCH!?!" he screamed out, "Gawd, I need a smoke," he pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Just as he was about to light, a blunt force knocked him onto his back, "Torch! I guess this is a sign I should quit smoking."

"Again, dog whisperer?"

"Who the hell are you?" he looked up puzzled.

"The name's Larxene, Larxene Yoshida," she extended her gloved hand to the red head lying in the snow.

"Axel, Axel Chiba thanks for the help," he said slightly sarcastically.

"No problem. Watch your dog next time," she chuckled and a low growl escaped Axel's lips.

"What-ever," he said putting space between each syllable. He began to drag his dog away, through the Winter Wonderlandscape that was Nomura Park. Lights were tinkling, the snow was perfectly left so it looked like a blanket, and seven ice-swans were encompassing a small lake and bridge that Axel walked across. After a few minutes he knew his nerves were still shot for the little incident that had just happened, so he decided to finally get the smoke he had lost. Lighting it, Torch looked at him with a weary expression.

"I know boy… maybe I'll quit when you learn to walk nice," somehow he felt the dog glare at him, "Don't look at me like that, you're the one who dragged me off."

"Ah dog whisperer, we meet again," Larxene was standing beside him, taking in a deep breath of cigarette smoke. This time she wasn't alone. A large pinto Akita sat at her toes, obediently staring Axel down.

"Where'd _that_ come from!?" he stumbled back in surprise.

"That? You mean Denki here? _She_ is a good dog who simply sat at the tree while we chased your Torch about the park."

"She's pretty," he got to his knees rubbing her ears making the dog look as though the rub was putting her through ecstasy.

"Dog whisper?"

"Shut up," he stood quickly, alerting Torch who was just now noticing the dog in front of Axel. As Torch began to bound at Denki, Axel could almost feel what was going to happen. In slow motion Axel saw Denki turn around Larxene and run over to the edge of the bridge. Torch followed. Axel's body followed as a leash attached him. His arm grabs Larxene's body. Both are now swimming with the swans.

"OH MY GOD THAT COLD!"

"TORCH LEAVE THE BIRDS ALONE!"

"OMIGOD IM EFFING COLD!"

"TORCH LEAVE DENKI ALONE!"

"WHY ISN'T THIS WATER FROZEN? IT'S FREAKING COLD!"

"TORCH LEAVE LARXENE ALONE!"

"GET YOUR STUID DOG OFF OF ME!"

The two were splashing in the frigid waters. Seven swans had been placed in the little pond for romantic effect. Two oversized fur balls were now chasing around these seven swans. The red head had already leaped out of the pool and was attempting to drag his dog down the walkway. The blonde had pulled herself only just out of the water into the snow with her dog once again sitting at her side. The swans were fluffing and freaking out about the pool as Torch snapped about. Axel saw Larxene lying there, lips turning pale blue, and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" he lifted her out of the snow.

"Cold. Very cold," she said trying to use him as a stand to hold herself up.

"Well then get up and we'll take you to where I'm staying to warm you up," he smiled warmly.

"I'll just go home… why aren't you cold?" she stared at him bewildered by a huge shiver.

"Haven't you noticed how hot I am?" he grinned and she pushed herself away calling her dog to follow. She stumbled a little then gained a bit of composure before shuddering. He followed her and lifted her into his arms wedding style; "You think I'm going to let you freeze to death after my dog nearly killed us both? I'm not a cold-hearted bastard, got it memorized?"

"Fine, you're lucky I live right there," she pointed to the apartment across from the park entrance.

"I could carry you further."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes and attempted to wiggle free.

"You'll be fine. Promise," he smiled warmly and they walked to the apartment building. Before entering she shivered and he set her down in front of the doorway.

"You can come in, if your cold," she still had a slightly aggressive tone to her voice but he took it as her normal persona.

"Nah I'm good. Uh here's my number it you… uh need any… warming up," he pulled out a business card that had his name and number scrawled across. Before turning away he looked up. A small green and white plant with bells around it was just above there heads. He turned back to see she had noticed too and she frowned.

"You think I'm a sappy romantic who falls for stuff like that?" she crossed her arms.

"I think you're cold and you want-," he didn't get his last words out before he felt her smash her lips to his. The two dogs sat staring at the entangled couple slightly confused.

"I think I'm warm enough now," she pulled back, "Come in," she said firmly yet seductively. Normally, Axel wouldn't do this [yeah right] but maybe this one time. The dog owners backed in to the apartment forgetting the dogs momentarily then remembering them and calling them in.

"Torch! Denki!" the dogs followed in as the entwined couple fell into the blonde's apartment.

"Hey, wait I'm starting to_** really **_enjoy this," he growled into her ear and the fell to the bed in the heat of passion.

…**Seven swans a-swimming.**

* * *

Only I could fluff up the two most aggressive people ever. Haha if you don't like these two im sorry I love this pairing… well actually id rather steal axel all to myself! Yum!

BTW: Denki mean electric in Japanese, and the Akita originated in Japan.

Thought that'd be helpful! MERRRRRRY CHRISTMAS! I'm going to my sweet sixteen party now!

chibixbabe


	8. Axel, Xion, and Roxas

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****Friendship: AxelXionRoxas  
****Rating: T for TUMS!**

**Summary:** It's December 20th, Axel, Roxas, and Xion spend an evening together, but what happens when they find some mystery milk?

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true friends gave to me...**

* * *

"You fell in love at first sight?" Axel questioned Xion for over an hour about Riku. Axel had been good friends with Xion for a long time, so he just wanted to make sure that the silver haired, tough guy was good enough for the petite, raven haired girl. Roxas was sitting on the fence, staring into the sky. He was probably thinking about Namine. His dark winter coat hung loosely around his form. Axel and Xion sat idle on the snow-covered fence. They were far into the forest, but the three always walked out here when they were in high school. They had found a small farmhouse that they had been coming to see for many years previous.

"It was! So romantic!" Xion clasped her hands together and stared into the sky.

"Get over yourself!" Axel said, pushing Xion over into the snow. He looked up at his blonde friend and sighed, "Relax, lover boy. Namine is waiting for you at home, probably in a bra and panties."

"Axel!" Roxas said, glaring at his redheaded friend.

"You were thinking it," Axel said, making faces at the young man. Roxas jumped off the fence and started to chase the older man into the barn. Xion jumped up and followed them, afraid that Roxas would beat him up.

Inside the barn, there were cows. Next to the cows, there were ladies.

They were milking the cows.

Axel stopped in his tracks and Roxas ended up running into his back. No one was supposed to be there. All of them were putting milk into bottles, and chatting amongst themselves. That was until they saw the boys.

"Axel, Roxas, what are you doing?" Xion ended up trailing off as she came to them.

"What is going on?" She turned her head to find eight women staring at them.

"Hello! Want some milk!?" A high-pitched blond shouted at them. She walked over in a perky fashion and shoved a bottle of milk in Axel's hands. "Go on, drink it!" Axel looked at Roxas and raised an eyebrow. Roxas' eyes were wide, a bit freaked out by the situation.

"Oh, what the hell..." Axel popped the lid and downed half the glass before he giggled.

"Axel?" Roxas said before another girl shoved some milk in his hands.

"It's amazing!" Axel said, running into the back of the farmhouse.

"Axel!" Xion shouted, but she too was handed some milk. The two stared at the bottles in their hands, and then into the expectant eyes of the girls in the room. "Well, Axel still hasn't died yet...so…cheers!" She mumbled, taking a sip. As soon as Axel had, she too flipped out and started giggling. Axel and Xion stared square dancing in the back corner.

"Why not join in..?" Roxas questioned himself before taking a few sips himself. The ladies left the barn to do whatever they did. Roxas, Axel, and Xion were dancing, giggling, and acting 'trippy.'

"YOU KNOW—I'M TELLING YOU, NAMINE AND YOU HAVE TO DO IT SOMETIME!" Axel shouted, attempting to ride a cow.

"How do you know we haven't done it!?"

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Whateverrrrrrr," Roxas said, jumping onto Xion's back. But, the wheels were turning in Roxas' head.

- -

"What the hell…?" Axel muttered, sitting up from a spot outside. He was lying on a doorstep in the snow. He was freezing cold. Roxas and Xion were nowhere in sight. Axel stood, wrapping himself up in his coat, which he got from Larxene, and walked around to the other side of the barn. Roxas and Xion were sitting, pouring milk out of bottles.

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry, it's only been two hours," Xion said, pouring more milk out of the bottle.

"What are you two doing?" Axel said, squatting in front of them.

"There's something in this milk."

"That, or its eggnog," Xion added to Roxas' comment. Axel looked confused as hell, and the other two couldn't blame them. Roxas and Xion had just found out themselves what had happened.

"You guys care to explain?" Axel took some bottles himself and followed in suit. Snow was lightly falling from the sky around them. It was twilight and owls could be heard in the distance. The milk flowed elegantly out of the bottles.

"I can't really say," Roxas said, "There was just something in the milk."

"It came right from the cows though." Xion threw in as an extra side note.

"That doesn't flow together right." Axel sighed. Roxas shrugged and the three had a few more groups of bottles. They didn't want anyone else drinking this nasty stuff. They started goofing off, throwing the milk all over each other. Axel tackled Xion into a tickle and Roxas jumped on Axel's back, causing him to fall onto Xion.

"I can't breathe!" Xion yelled, kicking and flailing.

Axel turned over, making Roxas fall off his back. Axel was leaning on his back on Roxas' stomach, laughing his ass off. Xion was smiling, laughing and looking up at the sky.

"You know what else?" Axel said, standing up.

"What?" Xion and Roxas chimed in unison. Axel's sinister grin spread across his face.

"Roxas has yet to get laid by Namine," There was a long silence. Roxas growled and chased Axel into the forest, with Xion following close behind.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment!"

**...Eight maids a milking.**

* * *

Well, this was it.  
Messed up milk, huh?  
I'M WATCHING HE'S JUST NOT THAT INTO YOU!!!  
GOOD MOVIE!

-Startscribbling12

[starts… umm don't you remember? We watched that movie and we fell asleep out of boredom? Love, chibi]


	9. Kairi and Namine

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****Friendship: NamineKairi  
****Rating: T for Trashy and J for Joop**

**Summary:** It's December 21st and Kairi and Namine are having a fun time in a place called Trashy's? Well Kairi is anyway…

P.S. I never thought I'd have to say this but: DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Trashy brand.

**On the ninth day of Christmas my true friend gave to me…**

* * *

The diamonds of the redhead's ring sparkled in the light of the winter sky. She stared at it admiringly.

"Kairi, if you keep staring at that thing you're gonna fall into a hole or something."

"Namine," she sighed in a romantic stupor, "I'm just so happy."

"I know Kai, but today is a girls day. Let's not think about the boys," she shuddered at the thought of what they could be doing. Roxas and Xion had gone to catch up over lunch and a movie and Sora was with Axel and Riku.

"If Axel doesn't murder Sora, I can already imagine the perfect wedding."

"Let's move on from the boys," she yanked her best friend's arm through the parking lot of Radiant Garden mall.

"You're just irritated because you and Roxas haven't gotten freaky yet!" she giggled and pulled her shocking pink gloves.

Namine had her mouth a-gape, "And you and Sora have…?"

"I'm not saying anything," she giggled playfully and skipped through the doors of the mall.

"Kairi!" she chased her friend stopping her, "You didn't!"

"I never said I did!" she coyly smiled skipping into the nearest store. Namine stormed after her but stopped and began blushing madly when she noticed where she was. Trashy's was the biggest lingerie store in Radiant Garden. Bras, panties, costumes were around every corner of this shop. Namine, being the very introverted girl that she was, couldn't help but turn bright red at the sight of Kairi looking at lace underwear.

"K-Kai!" she whispered as she began to back out.

"Oh no! You come here!" she ran behind her friend shoving her into the store, "You need confidence," she pushed, "And to get laid."

"KAIRI!" she choked out, face the color of her friend's hair.

"Now listen, Roxas has been amazing right?" the blonde nodded but couldn't say a word, "So… I think he deserves a gift from you now!" she winked and stood in front of her friend.

"Kai! You and Sora have!?"

"Okay yes, I have, but if you haven't noticed," she flashed her engagement ring.

"He only just proposed! Me and Roxas haven't been dating that long!"

"Just because he proposed doesn't mean we haven't… before," she started a searched through a rack of ruffled, pink bras.

"!" Namine had a look of shock plastered across her face.

"Well you couldn't expect me to be a good girl like you! And me and Sora… I just knew from the moment I met him in high school…" she drifted away in a memory.

"Okay well… just let me leave please," he embarrassment was clear as her face grew a darker shade of red as the minutes in the store passed.

"No! Go try on… this, this, oh I like this, oh yes this too, oh don't forget this!" she piled a multitude of undergarments into the blonde's arms.

"KAI!"

"Get your petite ass in there and put on those panties!" the redhead pushed her into a dressing room. Reluctantly, Namine tried on every article she had been given by her auburn haired counterpart, "Whoa! Nami!" Namine had crept out from behind a curtain wearing a tasteful, yet tantalizing bra and underwear pair that was checkered black and white rimmed with lace.

"Can I please go? I'm done humoring you!" her hands were unsuccessfully trying to cover her lean body.

"You look hot!" she grabbed the other sets of underwear and stepped out, "Roxas soooo owes me!"

"Kairi!"

"Change," her friend aggressively pushed her back into the changing room, "We're buying that, and it's final!" The blonde backed into the dressing room changing quickly and, upon seeing her friend, thrusted the lingerie into her arms.

"Can we go now?"

"Fine," they paid and she pulled her tomato red friend out of the store, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I-I guess not," she breathed deeply, "Could've made me do that," she pointed to nine 'Santa' girls, kick lining in the middle of the mall.

"BRILLIANT!" the redhead grabbed her friend's hand and ran to join them, "Let's do this Nami!" she gleefully joined.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Lame!" she continued kicking to the holiday music, "Well that was entertaining!"

"I'm going home," Namine had a dark clod hanging above her blonde head.

"Don't need to be a party pooper!" she began following her friend who had begun to walk out.

"I called Roxas to pick me up!"

"We still have more places to shop!"

"Bye Kai," she pushed through the door.

"Awww Nami," she grabbed her friend's arm, "I'm sorry, I just wanna see you enjoy yourself for once! Loosen up a little, ya know?"

"Kai…" she wrapped her friend in her arms, "Sora was glad to escape Axel's tirade. He's with Roxas. I wouldn't leave you like that."

"But today was supposed to be a girls day!"

"We'll have a girls day… not tomorrow but… the next day okay? When Roxas and Sora go out shopping for Christmas Eve."

"I ruined our girls day, didn't I?"

"No!" she shrieked as Roxas pulled up and Sora stepped out of the car, "You made it a thousand times better," she said mischievously as she grabbed the Trashy's bag from her auburn friend's hand.

"Oh wow!" she gasped as her friend scurried to the car.

"What babe?"

"Roxas is getting' laid tonight!" she laughed kissing her brunette boyfriend before showing him around her favorite lingerie store for her wedding night gift to him.

…**Nine ladies dancing.**

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA I couldn't help but giggle the whole time I wrote this. I feel so inappropriately funny. Haha Just because I'm a fluffy writer doesn't mean I can't have my silly moments! Okay well… now I feel awkward because ummm….

IM SIXTEEN! WOOHOOOI TURNED SIXTEEN AS I FINISHED THIS!!!!!

Yay! chibi

p.s. Solora Goldsun-- I'm sorry I love RokuXion as much as the nect but for this centralized group of one-shots thats not cool because it'd be incest. they're cousins haha. and obviously he and Namine are... yeah...


	10. Axel and Roxas

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****Friendship… sorta: AkuRoku**  
**Rating: **T for Torture from Axel

**Summary: **Roxas and Axel decided on going to Steak & Shake for dinner. But, even being in public doesn't stop the boys from bickering.

**On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

* * *

"Axel," Roxas started as they waited to be seated, "No one is paying attention to us." Axel crossed his arms and tapped his foot. His flaming red hair made him stand out in the crowded diner.

"Obviously, young one." Axel said before walking up to the counter and slamming his hands on it. The cashier flinched, obviously scared. Who wouldn't be scared of Axel? Even Axel's mom is scared of him—

--He looks funny.

"Can we get a seat?!" He shouted. Roxas chuckled, one hand in his dark coat. The hand that he held to his mouth as he chuckled had a checkered wristband on it. Namine got it for him back when they first started hanging out in high school. A waiter pulled out two menus and led them to a table in the back. Axel sat in his seat melodramatically as Roxas carefully slid into his.

"You're very forceful," Roxas commented as he scanned over his menu.

"How will we get anywhere in life?"

"By being polite."

"What happened to the bad boy Roxas in high school?" Axel said, smirking. Apparently, Roxas was a typical bad boy back then. He skipped class, hung out with Axel and his friends wrecking havoc across the city.

"He came to his senses." Roxas ran a hand through his hair before deciding on a meal. "I still know how to have fun." Axel snorted as he set his menu down. The waiter came over, dressed in white and black. On her nametag, it said _Aqua. _She had short blue hair and a sparkling smile.

"Hello, I'm Aqua. Can I take--"

"His virginity?" Axel chuckled, pointing at Roxas. Now, if this were an anime, there would have been dark clouds surrounding Roxas.

"Um no—I--" But, again, Axel cut her off.

"I mean, come on. He's been dating this girl for how long?! You two haven't even done it yet," Axel proclaimed, boasting it to the entire restaurant. Roxas' bright blue eyes narrowed as he glared at his friend. Aqua stood there uncomfortably while they argued.

"Shut up, Axel!" Roxas yelled, kicking his friend in the shin. But, it caused no pain whatsoever.

"No, really. I mean, it saddens me that I am the best friend of a virgin. How old are you now? Twenty-three?" Axel said in an off-hand manner, completely ignoring the fact that Aqua was there.

"Um—if you would place your orders now…" Aqua said, sneaking a word in. Roxas turned his attention back to the blushing blue haired girl. She looked around the same age as Axel.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said. "I'll have double steak burger, with cheese fries," She jotted it down before turning to Axel with an annoyed look.

"I'll have a single steak burger, because I am not fat, unlike my friend here." He handed her his menu and she walked off back into the kitchen. Roxas returned to glaring at the redhead. Axel gave him an innocent look.

"I'd rather you not boast about my sex life in public."

"Or lack there-of."

"Really? Shut up."

"No! I mean, come on. I bet your brothers have gotten more lays than you have! Honestly—I'm so sad that I have--"

"WE DID IT LAST NIGHT OKAY?!" Roxas said, turning red faced. Axel sat there, mouth agape. Then, he reverted back to his jerk-ish behavior.

"That's not much, my dear friend."

"WE DID IT AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN--" And Roxas kept going. He was ranting and no one could stop him. He was so angry and into the rant that he was gripping the edge of the table in anger. "AND I ENJOYED IT!" Finally, his rant came to an end once Aqua came back with the food and stood there awkwardly as she set it down. Roxas paid no mind to her as he glared.

"Okay, Roxas Ota. Calm the hell down. I get it," Aqua set the food on the table and immediately looked at Roxas. As he collected himself, he peered at Aqua out of the side of his eyes.

"That's how I know you!" Roxas seemed a bit scared, and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're Ventus Ota's little brother, aren't you!?" She said, holding the pan that once held the food to her chest. She smiled sheepishly at him. Roxas studied her for a moment.

"Yeah...who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend, Aqua," Something clicked in Roxas' head. Like a very rare spark went off and he actually figured something out.

"OH! You're _that _Aqua. Nice to meet you!" Roxas stood, shaking her hand. She smiled and shook it back.

"I'm assuming you're coming to my house for dinner then? On Christmas Eve?" Roxas said, taking a seat. She nodded and mentioned that she would be coming with Ven. They laughed a few minutes longer before she had to return to work. Roxas returned to glaring at his friend.

"You can't still be mad at me." Axel said, holding a phone to his ear.

"Thanks for boasting my life to the world."

"Hey, at least you know her."

"I MEANT THE WHOLE RESTAURANT!" Axel scoffed and waved a hand. He turned his attention to the phone in his hand. Roxas watched in confusion, wondering why he was on the phone at a time like this.

"Hey. I'm fine, how are you?" Axel said into the receiver. "That's good, I had a quick question--" With that, he flicked a quick grin to Roxas, who was sitting across from him.

"Was it good?" Before anyone could stop him, Roxas leaped across the table his hand gripped around Axel's throat.

"Roxas? What's going on? Axel?" Namine's voice could he heard through the phone.

"I'm going to kill you!" Roxas declared, on top of Axel. The security outside had rushed in and grabbed him under the arms and pulled a flailing Roxas off of Axel. "No, let me go!"

"There's the old Roxas!" Axel could still joke in this situation. He stood, brushing himself off and an officer pulled him by the arm out of Steak & Shake as they dragged Roxas into the parking lot. It was dark and cold outside.

"What's your name?" They asked Roxas. Still glaring at Axel, and struggling with the police, he answered them.

"Roxas Ota."

"That's a name we haven't heard in a while," Roxas saw Axel giggling across the way and broke free from the police and dashed for him. He was majorly pissed. Ten police leaped into action, trying to hold him back. "Seems like someone is going to have to spend a night at the station," They hauled Roxas off in a squad car. Since Axel had not laid a finger on Roxas, they left him there as they took his best friend and left him to break the news to Namine.

Axel shoved his hands in his pocket and began to head for his car when he stepped on something. Lifting his foot, he saw that it was a little black box. "Did Roxas drop this?" Axel popped the lid open and gasped, "Holy shit."

Inside was a ring. And not just any ring. It was a ring that clearly defined Roxas. It was a white band that was covered in a checkered pattern of white and black diamonds. When the band started to meet in the middle, it split off into two separate strands. On the top strand, it held a giant black diamond.

"Roxas is a man after all." Axel said, pulling out a cigarette, leaving smoke in his wake.

**...Ten lords a leaping!**

* * *

**ALL FINISHED! Well **how was it? Amazing! YES?! I liked writing it while chibixbabe plays Kingdom Hearts II behind me. We went to steak and shake over her birthday, so that's why this was the setting. You can see the ring on chibixbabe's profile!

ALSO! A moment of silence for Britney Murphy. We all loved her. She was beautiful and an inspiration to us all.

REVIEW LIKE MAD MONKEYS!

Startscribbling12.


	11. Sora and Roxas

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****Brotherly Love…sorta: RoxasSora  
****Rating: T for TMI!**

**Summary:** It's December 23rd, Sora Is picking Roxas up from a lovely night in jail…. 'nuff said

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my brother gave to me…**

* * *

"Roxas…" Sora shook his head at his ridiculous brother.

"Don't say a word."

"Roxas," he walked beside his brother, throwing the officers weary waves as they left out of the station, "Where did this come from?"

"Sora," he glared at his brother.

"No, don't look at me like that. Where is this old Roxas coming from? Remember, _that _Roxas didn't have sweet Namine," his brother shot him an icy look, "Is there something wrong?"

"What the hell could've happened to it?" the blonde was muttering to himself, completely blocking out his brother's question.

"What?"

"I can't believe I lost it!"

"What are you talking about Roxas?" Sora took his place in the driver's seat.

"It was so expensive."

"Roxas quit muttering to yourself and tell me what you're talking about."

"UGH!" he shouted, startling his brother, "Sorry… I just… I got Namine something for Christmas and it wasn't with me when I got to the station."

"Which reminds me… Explain," he nodded to the station before pulling out of the spot.

"Axel was pestering me and I attempted assault… or whatever," Roxas began going over in his head where it could've been.

"Not 'Or whatever"! Roxas, you have someone on the line now! Not just yourself."

"You don't think I know this, maybe if he wasn't so nosey I wouldn't have nearly pounded him."

"What did he say that made you… yeah?"

"Something about Namine."

"What did he say?" Sora became protective. Namine was like his sister (regardless if she shot him in unmentionable places) and Kairi's best friend, no one would say a word.

"Just pestering me about… things that have to do with her."

"Roxas come on."

"Fine… it's about how… we…" Roxas muttered something just out of earshot of his brother.

"Huh?"

"Ya know… how we," he twisted his fingers not finishing his sentence.

"Really Roxas, are you like five?"

"SEX! He was making fun of me and Namine having sex."

"Whoa… I didn't think Kairi's trick would work so quickly," he pulled into a spot at a small groceries store and slapped his brother's, "I'm proud of you man! First time! And now you'll get to her after being in prison, looking for someone to fulfill your jailhouse needs."

"Sora, please," he turned to his unruly haired brother giving him a pleading look.

"Okay, I get it. You know what. It's Christmastime! Let's just forget about it! You're lucky that they knew you down at the station. How is Officer Tanaka by the way?"

"She got married, had a baby last year, Daiki, I think."

"Well that's nice. Okay, let's get the food for the party tomorrow and just move on."

"No… I really need that… for Namine."

"What is it?"

"Sora," he flipped off the eleven-flute chorus CD and turned to his brother, "Don't totally flip on me but… you remember when you bought Kairi's ring a few weeks back?" Sora nodded, "There was a ring, a black diamond ring, and I saw everything Namine brought out of me. I… I bought it for her."

"Oh as your final gift, right?" Roxas could tell his brother wasn't exactly catching his drift, "Wait… I thought you were going with- oh hey it's Axel!" he pointed outside the car, where the redhead was leaning against the side of the store smoking.

"That," the blonde was growling as he opened the door and stalked towards the flame-haired man.

"Roxas! Don't you answer your phone?!"

"Why would I answer my phone to the guy who got me sent to jail?!"

"I didn't press charges did I?" he chuckled ad tossed his cigarette to the floor.

"No… but I'm lucky Sora was even able to get me!"

"I would have got you, but I was reassuring Namine that you would be okay in prison. Not that she needed much, since that's practically where you grew up," Roxas fell silent and began to walk away, "What you're not going to attack me? Where's the old Roxas?"

"He left when Namine came into the picture!" he glared angrily at Axel.

"Ha… ha, ha," Axel began chuckling lightly, "Well I'll be fucked… Roku did grow up."

"Yeah, and if you'll excuse me I need to go find someone who isn't stuck in high school," he walked to his brother before Axel shouted:

"Well, if that's how you're gonna be than I can keep this?" he pulled out a black box.

"!" Roxas turned back and ran for the box, but Axel quickly pulled it away.

"What do we say?"

"Axel…" he roared through his teeth.

"Old Roxas doesn't get the ring," he smiled, softening his expression, "Ya know, I was told by this guy I knew- you get through life being polite."

"Please…" he held out his hand, Axel placed the box in his palm.

"That's more like it. I think I've learned something from this," he threw his arm around Roxas and they walked back to Sora.

"What is that Axel?"

"MY ROXAS IS A REAL BOY NOW!" he slapped his blonde friend's back, "So tell me, was it fun?"

"Okay you learned nothing."

"Axel, leave him alone," Sora laughed and locked the car before going into the store.

"Don't act like you don't wanna know! He's your brother. Wouldn't you want to hear about his first real experience?"

"Would you wanna hear about Kairi's?" Sora chuckled.

"Okay, now that's differ- KAIRI'S HAD SEX?"

"Axel weren't you the one making fun of me because you thought my brother's had had more sex than me?" Roxas sniggered at the red-faced man.

"I didn't mean Sora and Kairi had… THAT POOR INNOCENT GIRL!" he grabbed Sora by the shirt, "How could you take my baby cousin's virginity?"

"Calm down Axel."

"Not cool!"

"Dude the stores gonna closes before we get anything! Kairi's gonna kill me!" Sora whined attempting to wriggle free of Axel's

"Fine," he dropped Sora, "We are never, EVER, bringing that up again! Got it memorized?" he tapped their foreheads with his two fingers.

"Okay now that this horrifying experience is over… Groceries anyone?" Roxas smiled cheerily, as he looked at the ring in his hand.

…**Eleven Pipers Piping**

* * *

Okay… Well… now that we're done having the sex talk with Axel…

PARTY WOOHOO!! Next chapter is the party whoop whoop! And whoever said that that would be it…

Oh ho ho!

:3 chibi


	12. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE FROM CHIBI

**Twelve Days of Christmas  
****Christmas Eve  
****Rated: T for Twins!**

**Summary:** It's December 24th and a get together leaves a stunned and happy group of friends with many surprises.

**On twelfth day of Christmas my true friends gave to me…**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Kairi smiled and opened the door for her cousin and his new girlfriend as well as their Akitas.

"You're a chipper one aren't you?" the blonde rolled her eyes and Axel began to pull off her coat as well as his.

"Hey cuz," he muttered avoiding eye contact with her.

"Alright…" she closed a door and whirled around in her knee length dress. It was emerald green, v-neck with long bellowing sleeves with white faux fur at the ends as well as on the bottom of the bellowing skirt. She wore a green Santa hat as had her name embroidered on the rim.

"Kairi, I have to go get the turkey out of the oven!" Sora, who had been waiting at the door with her, pecked his fiancée on the cheek before skipping to the kitchen. The redhead picked up a tray of hors d'oeuvres and walked into the family room of Sora and Roxas' home, soon to be her's and Sora's.

"Kairi!" her best friend called to her in a singsong voice. Namine had a similar dress on, though it was white with silver snowflake patterns embroidered all along the skirt. She lacked the Santa hat, but in it's place a silver headband with crystals setting along the rim.

"Nami have you met Ven's girlfriend?" the blonde nodded eagerly.

"Oh she's so enchanting! I mean she's a waitress but the way she acts she could easily be a public speaker! So she and Ven went hiking in Peru and they found this remote village…" Namine went off, telling everything Aqua had told her about her travels with Ven, "…Oh isn't it just amazing?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're not married and they're traveling the world together. Me and Sora haven't even moved in with each other yet and we haven't even been on vacation ALONE together," she swirled her auburn hair around her manicured nails.

"Well, you're moving here next week," Kairi flashed her blonde friend a weary expression, "And, and you always have you're honeymoon! Go somewhere tropical and fun!"

"I dunno…"

"It'll be great!" she wrapped her arm around her best friend, "And with Roxas out of here you don't have to worry about him walking in on you two," Namine laughed at the thought.

"Where is Roxas going to live?" the redhead eyed her future brother-in-law from across the room.

"He never said."

"Why don't you invite him to live with you?" she elbowed her friend suggestively.

"I don't want him to think I'm moving to fast."

"He won't… promise," Kairi rolled her eyes and pulled away from her friend to face her, "Let's forget all this heavy talk and have a Merry Christmas Eve."

"Yeah," they smiled and broke apart: Namine to go to her beau and Kairi to finish setting up the dining area for dinner. The party was going quietly. The dogs were sitting quietly by their owner's who were secretly holding hands beneath their dark clothing. Riku, Xion, Namine, and Roxas were completely engrossed in the tales of Aqua and Ven's travels. Kairi and Sora were attempting to finish dinner between heavy bouts of tonsil hockey in the kitchen. When they had eventually finished dinner, Kairi walked out of the kitchen, fixed her crooked hat, and escorted the group to the dining room.

"Wow," the group of friends marveled at the feast on the elongated table.

"Sora, Kairi, you guys made all of this?" Riku wondered in awe and they nodded, "Since when are you guys cooks?"

"Since you left for Paris three years ago!" Kairi pulled of her hat and placed put her hands on her hips.

"Oh gotcha," he pulled out the seat for Xion who giggled at her new beau's childish behavior.

"Well little bro, I do commend your girl's homemaking skills," Kairi's face lit up when he said that.

"Thank you Ven," she bowed her head to him and he threw her a smile.

"Alright well, everyone may sit now," Sora announced and everyone sat, "If you don't mind, let's say grace," he grabbed his fiancée's hand and eventually the whole table was linked, "I wanna say how thankful I am to have all of this right here. The food, my friends, my family; which includes Mom and Dad in the Caribbean, and my fiancée Kairi. I was never one to think that this amazing woman sitting by my side would ever decide to stay there forever. My friends, new and old, are all happy finally, eh hem Riku," this earned him a glare, "And my family. Ven I'm happy you and Aqua have traveled every corner of the world and will eventually settle down."

"Never!" the eldest brother said, earning a giggle from the table.

"Xion, for finding love thousands of feet of the ground. Roxas, for finding the love of his life. The woman he'll spend the rest of his-," Kairi released her hand to cover his mouth. Roxas had let it hit him before rocketing from his seat to full on tackle his brother. Namine paused for a moment and then brushed the situation off.

"Let's eat!" the blonde giggled and they began to eat. After that little incident, everything was going somewhat smoothly. No more tackling or accidental information giving, just a nice dinner. Kairi stood and began serving drinks.

"Hey, I haven't formally introduced myself yet. I'm Kairi," she held out her hand to Aqua.

"Hi!"

"It's so great that you two could be here."

"It's not like we do anything important. Ven said he wanted to spend Christmas with his family."

"Oh but I'm happy that you guys came out here."

"Well thank you."

"Are you thirsty?"

"A bit."

"Do you want some wine?" the redhead pulled out a bottle.

"No please, something else. I don't drink," she looked slightly disgusted.

"Oh… I'll grab you some water," Kairi scurried off to the kitchen and grabbed water for Aqua, "Oh and here try some of this cheese," she lifted a plate and held it in front of Aqua.

"Oh God no!" her face turned a peculiar shade of green. The blue haired girl flew out of her seat and down the hall. Kairi felt awful so she followed her in concern and knocked on the door.

"Aqua? Are you okay? Is it the cheese?" she heard the sicken lurching of Aqua's vomiting, "Aqua!" Ven came running to the door.

"Babe? Are you okay? I thought you liked cheese. What's wrong?" they heard a flushing noise and the girl walked out after washing her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'll explain in a minute, go eat; I need to…" she flew back into the bathroom.

"Oh Ven I'm sorry. Is she allergic?"

"Not that I know of. Kairi, go eat, I'll wait for her okay," he gave her a caring look and she walked away. When she got to the dining room she pushed at her food.

"Kairi it's not your fault," Sora assured her

"Maybe we didn't cook something right!"

"Kairi," he rubbed her back and she leaned on his shoulder. After a long moment of silence Aqua and Ven came back into the dining room. She looked a little paler then she had, and Ven was holding her up.

"Aqua!" Kairi cried and was about to stand.

"It's okay Kairi, sit," the redhead did with a guilty expression on her face, "I guess this is the perfect time to tell you," Ven looked like he was going to explode, "I'm-," he cut her off.

"She's pregnant!" he shouted kissing her on the cheek.

"What!?" Sora shouted.

"I'm three months along-," Ven jumped in again.

"With twins!" he was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Congrats guys!" Namine shouted.

"Even better, he-," Aqua wasn't able to say much.

"I proposed three weeks ago on her birthday! We're getting married!"

"Wait, why didn't you tell us?" Roxas said slightly irritated.

"Why do you think we're out here?"

"Oh wow this is great!" everyone congratulated the couple. The atmosphere was warm and fun. Everyone was thoroughly excited. Axel pulled his cousin aside.

"Kairi… I know I've been promising to quit smoking but… I think I mean it this time. Larxene… she's convinced me to quit somehow."

"That's amazing," she hugged her cousin, "I've known you all my life and I can't convince you, you've known her five days and she's got you changing."

"Love changes a person," he smiled.

"So does this time of year," she hugged her cousin, "This is an amazing gift. So is that," she indicated Aqua, "This is a pretty rockin' Christmas Eve if I say so."

"Yeah," he gave her another squeeze and they returned to their loved ones who were chattering happily around the table.

**…Twelve drummers drumming.**

* * *

Now you wonder where the twelve comes in. Think about it. There are 5 couples plus the twins. TWELVE! Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this shot.

… oh wait… what is that I forgot…

Oh yeah some one's getting proposed to tomorrow. I wonder who that'll be…

Haha

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!

chibi


	13. MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM STARTSCRIBBLING12

**Thirteen Days of Christmas?  
Christmas Day  
Pairing: Roxas and Namine**  
**Rating: T for True Love**

**Summary: **Namine just has a great feeling about today. And she's right.

* * *

It was Christmas morning. The morning that all the children jump out of bed and run downstairs to see what Santa brought them. Even though Namine was twenty-three, she still thought Santa was an amazing creation and often joked around, saying she couldn't wait to get presents from him. It was nearing nine in the morning when Namine ran into Kairi's bedroom and jumped on her bed.

"Kairi! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Namine said, shaking her best friend. Kairi rolled over and glared up at her friend.

"What time is it?" She said, groggily.

"Nine in the morning!" Kairi groaned and threw a pillow over her head.

"Go away."

"Come on! Roxas and Sora will be here soon!" She said, running to the door to get dressed. Kairi shouted after her.

"I doubt it!"

Namine ran to her closet and pulled out a selection of winter clothes. Today was her favorite day, and she had a great feeling about it. Something amazing was going to happen, she knew it. Sora was staying home with Kairi, which we all knew what they were going to do. Roxas said that he was going to take Namine ice skating and walk through the park. And a surprise, which Namine has yet to find out. She decided to wear a pair of black tights with a long white dress sweater. She completed the outfit with a pair of white boots. Pleased with her outfit, Namine exited the room to see Kairi just now making a cup of coffee.

"I can't believe you woke me up this early. How are you awake after that long night last night?" They had stayed at the boys' house for quite some time, sharing stories, mostly with Ven and Aqua and their travels. Riku got some things in too.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited!" Just as Kairi was going to ask her why, the doorbell rang and Namine squealed and ran to the door, opening it. Sora and Roxas were standing outside with smiles on their faces. Sora had on his dark coat and a black and white Santa hat. Roxas, on the other hand, was completely in his own style. He had on his black coat with a black and white checkered scarf and gloves. To top it off, over his blond, spiky hair, he had on a pair of white earmuffs. It didn't make him look girly, Namine thought. More like sexy.

"Merry Christmas!" The twins shouted, walking in and shaking the snow off of them. Namine smiled and took Sora's coat.

"Merry Christmas. You two play nice!" Namine shouted before taking Roxas's arm and leaving the house.

"So, where are we going first?" Namine asked Roxas as they climbed into his car. Roxas thought for a moment while turning on the heater before answering.

"Well, I figured we would go skating before I take you to see the surprise." He smiled while Namine pouted. "I'm not telling you."

"Fine." She said before smiling at him.

They arrived at the nearest skating rink. They used to go there back when they first started dating, but had stopped since college had prevented them from having dates like that. It wasn't too populated, since it was Christmas morning. Roxas and Namine slid on their ice skates before taking a step on the ice.

"I was never good at this." Namine muttered, trying to keep her balance. Roxas laughed, and started to show off while Namine struggled to stay up. "Meanie!" She called to him, holding her arms out to the side. Roxas skated up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist as they spun in a circle.

"Who's a meanie?" He whispered into her ear.

"You are." She laughed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They skated like that for a while, holding hands and goofing around like kids. At one point, Roxas tried to get Namine to skate faster, but ended up making her fall and land on her face.

The two were wrapped up in their own fairy tale romance. You could see the love between them when they looked at each other.

"Where are we going now?" Namine said, pulling off her skates and handing them to Roxas.

"That's the surprise. You won't know until we get there."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because, Nam, that would ruin the surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"And?" Namine huffed and walked to the car. Roxas climbed in after her and shut the door while grinning at her. She stuck her nose up in the air, but laughed while doing it. He pulled out the car before driving down the street. They were headed into the old neighborhood that held their old high school. The two hadn't been down there since graduation. It was where they first met; formally. Namine never talked to Roxas, thinking he was some sort of bad boy that got into loads of trouble. She wasn't too far off either.

But, Roxas had changed. When he met her, he knew he wanted to be with her and would do anything. He purposely changed his ways to they could be together. He grew up from that naive boy into a smart young man, and he didn't regret it. Sure, there was still some bad boy in him, but Namine sort of liked that.

"Wait—where are we going?" Roxas didn't answer her. Instead he parked the car and opened the door for her before walking up a hill. On that hill, there was a single tree. It was the tree that started their romance.

- -

"_Kairi, I don't care who this boy is! I want to go home!" Namine yelled. She knew very well who Kairi was trying to set her up with. Roxas. She knew him from high school, but she also knew he wasn't a good boy. He was brothers with Kairi's current boyfriend of a year or so, but she didn't care. _

"_Get over it. He's a nice boy and he likes you!" Kairi said, pushing her up the hill. With one final push, she pushed Namine into someone standing at the base of a tree filled with multi-colored leaves before dashing down the hill. _

"_Kairi!" Namine shouted before turning around to meet someone she didn't want to talk to. But, it wasn't what she expected. When she met his eyes, something went through her, but she ignored it. _

"_Hi." He said in his soft, still a bit boyish voice. _

"_Hello, Roxas." Namine replied in her high soprano voice. _

"_Well—this is a bit weird." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He pulled out a white rose before handing it to her. "Um—I know it's a bit high school and cliché, but here. You like white, right?" Namine nodded before taking the rose in her hand. _

"_Um—thanks." She said, staring at the rose in wonder. "Roxas, Kairi said you 'like' me." Namine was never one to hold back if she wanted to know something. _

"_Yeah, I do." _

"_But, you know—I didn't talk to you in high school for a reason." _

"_I know. I made sure I worked to change those reasons." Roxas turned to the tree and climbed up it, going pretty far up. It was high enough that Namine had to yell for her voice to reach him. _

"_Roxas! Get down! It's dangerous." In Namine's mind, him doing something this stupid—meant he hadn't changed. _

"_Not until you agree to go on a date with me!" _

"_What?!" _

"_Go out with me! Just one time! Or--" He pretended to fall. Namine screamed. _

"_Okay! Just—Just get down!" Roxas smirked before climbing down the tree. _

_- - _

"You were such an idiot back then." Namine said, running her hand on the tree nostalgically. Roxas laughed.

"It got you to go out with me, right?"

"To be honest, I was going to dump you after the first date!" Namine said, giggling. Roxas's blue eyes were filled with wonder.

"Why?"

"I didn't like you. My plan was to go on a date and forget you. But--" Namine walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You made me like you so much." She placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I'm such a charmer, huh?" She laughed before letting go. Turning back to the tree, she sighed, remembering the memories they had there. They always ended up going back there for a few dates until work got to hectic. It had been a few months since they had been there.

"Can you keep a secret?" She heard Roxas say behind her. Not turning around, she answered him.

"Sure, what is it?" But she got no reply. Wondering why, she turned around just to find Roxas down on one knee, holding open a case with a beautiful ring. "Oh my..."

"Namine—this is where I first asked you out, which started everything. Now, here, I want to ask you this..." Roxas wasn't good with this stuff, and he had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Will you marry me, Namine?"

Namine had tears in her eyes, but they weren't of sadness. They were of joy.

"Of course, idiot!" She pummeled him to the ground.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be called an idiot..." Roxas said into her hair. Leaning up, so she was inches above his face, she smiled.

"Want me to take it back?"

"You wouldn't."

"Want a bet?" Roxas was silent for a moment.

"Nope! Now, put this ring on before I lose it!" Namine smiled and slipped the black and white diamond ring on her small finger. "Namine Ota..has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah." She placed a kiss on his lips. "It does."

* * *

My attempt at fluff.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! AMAZINGGGG DAY!

Haha, I hope everyone has a good one.

Namine and Roxas are just too cute. I loved writing this with you, chibi!

**:3 i enjoyed writing this with you too! i made me smile inside. and i love your brand of fluff! it always makes me feel warm and fuzzy. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**


End file.
